Modern farms often have several types of equipment that are each controlled by a control system. Disparate farm equipment control systems may comprise a mix of manual, automated and/or remote-control systems, each system being responsible for independently controlling a different piece of equipment. For instance, a combine may be automatically controlled in whole or in part using one or more sensors providing feedback data to a processing unit, the processing unit providing operational adjustment commands based on analysis of the feedback data. Meanwhile, an irrigation machine may be controlled in whole or in part using a collection of sensors providing data to a central server, the central server providing data to a user interface (e.g., at a laptop workstation) and/or smart controller for adjusting equipment operation (e.g., valve switching) in view of the data.
Existing farms therefore essentially utilize multiple disjointed control silos for operating farm equipment. Information is presented to users and/or smart controllers with limited context, which restricts the ability of the users to quickly and efficiently determine desirable adjustments and/or assess efficacy of equipment operation at a fundamental level.